


A brief study in Homosexuality

by seedyhippo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, and oh is that a, lowkey, well maybe a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seedyhippo/pseuds/seedyhippo
Summary: Viktor had always known that he was strong.He was able to flirt with reckless abandon, throwing pda at everyone like it was his passion. A heart breaker, for lack of a better term. He was never affected by these actions, at least not in the same way it appeared that others were. He never fell in love. Love was a weakness, something he couldn't afford. He did enjoy aspects of love. He enjoyed the feedback he received. The embarrassment, the hunger, Viktor loved watching other people crumble beneath his touch.  Confidence came as naturally to him as skating, he couldn't help that people were weak for him Yet here he stood, the great Viktor Nikiforov, fighting desperately against his body to keep his hands steady and his breathing even. Viktor had always thought he was strong. But something about Katsuki Yuri made him want to be weak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in which Viktor is painfully gay, unrealistic sex happens (always use a condom/lube kiddos) and there is only mild angst/kink. i should be sorry, but this is actually pretty vanilla so... enjoy ;;;;))))

Viktor’s eyes were wandering, he couldn’t help it.

His body still burned at the hug Yuri gave him and his palms were sweating, clutched in front of him as he watched Yuri skate. His heart fluttered in his chest, drinking in the performance. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Yuri’s dancing form, noticing the heavy rise and fall of his chest, and the way his back arched into his moves, how his eyes were lidded and his hips moved rhythmically against the air... Imagining what those curving hips might just feel like against his own.

This wasn’t good.

It was unprofessional, naïve, everything Viktor knew he couldn't be. Maybe his merciless teasing had gone too far. He had hoped to get a rise out of Yuri, always wanting to see what he would do when Viktor entered his personal space, touching Yuri in as forward a way as he could manage without his hands shaking. Only wanting to feel the other boy shiver at his touch. Almost craving the strange satisfaction it brought him.

But now, it appears he might just be in too deep. He might've taken his teasing a bit too far. Now he can't even bring himself to look away from Yuri’s swaying body, mind racing, with only himself (and Yuri's beautiful body) to blame. Shit. His chest was growing tight and his heart was beating uncontrollably, struggling to keep his eyes focused on the piece and not let his mind wander. Viktor really did try, focusing on the glide of Yuri's skates on the ice, not the rippling of muscle that he saw run down Yuri's agile legs. He tried not to imaging Yuri’s glistening skin drenched in sweat in a different context, or his supple mouth hanging open, gasping for air, Viktor was definitely not wondering how far his perfectly arched back could really bend.

There are somethings a coach should not be imagining.

But Viktor wanted to imagine. So he indulged in his fantasies briefly. Thought about the subtle give of Yuri's skin beneath his own fingers, and the sweet tint of his lips, and how they looked ridiculously soft and God why did Yuri have to be so gorgeous. It should be illegal to be that distracting.

At some point Yuri must’ve finished his routine as Viktor was ripped from his fantasy by roaring applause flooding the stadium. He was left with a residual warmth pooled heavily in his stomach and hurriedly moved his hands to clap, finally prying his eyes off of Yuri’s figure. Look anywhere else, at anything else. He needed a distraction before he lost his cool. So he glanced around the stadium, quickly acknowledging the surrounding spectators when something hit him. And it hit him hard.

It knocked the wind out of him while simultaneously filling him with a dark, burning fire. It was unfamiliar, and Viktor didn't like the way it felt. He noticed every pair of eyes focused solely on Yuri. Not that he minded Yuri gaining his well-deserved attention. No. Viktor simply minded the weight in the air, the heat he felt, radiating from the audience. Victor saw the hungry stares from the crowd, saw as everyone in the stadium realized Yuri's intentions behind Eros. He knew Yuri would do well, but he never really expected Yuri to be this... hot. Viktor knew everyone had been watching just as attentively as he had been, seeing every shake of Yuri’s hips or bend of his legs. They had all been gaping at Yuri’s new sex appeal, just as Viktor was. Maybe Yuri was a little too good at seducing.

This was not going according to plan. Viktor had forgotten, in the moment, that this wasn't a private show, that Yuri was skating for everyone, and that everyone had seen this painfully erotic side of Yuri. Yuri knew that Viktor was trying to bring out this new side of him, but Viktor couldn’t bring himself to admit just how much he craved this side of Yuri.

“Yuri!” Viktor called, snapping his eyes back to the skater and begging for the other to return his gaze. To look at Him, and him only. Yuri turned with a precious smile and Viktor had to bite his tongue, struggling to resist jumping out at him. Viktor simply resorted to smiling and extending his arms, pulling the other skater into a firm embrace and maybe pulling him a bit too close, holding him a bit too long. Viktor praised him gently on his performance, warm breath ghosting over the shell of Yuri’s ear, just above his neck.

Yuri’s breath caught in his chest at his kind words, and Viktor had to hold back a chuckle as he tucked that intriguing piece of information away for later use. Viktor was barely strong enough to avoid nuzzling into the warm body right in front of him. Yuri smelt so good, and he filled Viktor’s limbs with a pleasant heat. Reluctantly, he managed to pull away from the embrace, wincing slightly at the rush of cold that washed over him.

Viktor might not be as strong as he once thought. 

He unconsciously narrowed his gaze, trying like crazy to steady his heart and ignore the butterflies dancing in his throat. He instead focused on lecturing Yuri. Something about the triple axel and the salchow. Viktor grasped Yuri's hand instinctively moving to entwine their fingers, but hesitating. He decides against it, Yuri’s probably sweaty anyways. Viktor pulled him across the ice, moving towards the podium that had been set up in the center of the stadium. He was eager to get this over with, eager to be alone with Yuri. Viktor wanted Yuri to enjoy the success of his performance, but right now he was feeling selfish. He would congratulate Yuri himself. His eyes grazed over Yuri's trying his best to convey a message, but not come off as desperate. Yuri seemed to understand (at least well enough). Although he undoubtedly mistook Viktor’s eagerness to talk as something less… scandalous. Yuri's hand tightened around Viktor’s and they moved just a bit faster, nearing the center of the still booming crowd. Placing his hands onto Yuri's hips, Viktor hoisted him up onto the podium, knowing that Yuri was fully capable of getting onto the podium himself, but wanting to hold him, even for a moment. Yuri jumped slightly at the touch, but didn't resist. Releasing Yuri, and shooting him a reassuring smile, Viktor climbed onto the podium standing unnecessarily close to the other skater, making sure their arms touched when they stood.

He wanted to be happy, wanted to rejoice with Yuri in his perfect performance, wanted to swell with pride at Yuri's accomplishments and all they've done together. And yet here he is, standing on the podium completely distracted. His gaze keeps flickering to the audience, watching eyes drinking them in, still in shock over Yuri’s new charms.  
Viktor’s stomach turned, his head began to spin and all he could see were the ferocious smiles and wanting leers of people he didn't even know. What is this feeling? He wanted to hold Yuri, he wanted to touch him, and he wanted everyone to see it. He didn’t like how Yuri was seemingly oblivious (as always) to all this attention. It baffled him. How could someone be this dense?

Looping his arm around Yuri, and pulling him closer, Viktor stretched his teeth into a wide grin. He smiled brightly at the thousands of eyes fixated on Yuri’s form in a not-so-subtle warning. Yuri spoke softly, answering some reporters question, regarding Viktor’s touch but still not retreating from it. Applause broke out again, thunderous and encompassing, filling the entire stadium with noise. There was a flash of numerous cameras, streaking light across the room. Viktor loved the attention. Or at least he normally did. But now it seemed to only be worsening the sinking feeling in his stomach. He held Yuri closer, if that was even possible, and hoped his message came across. He wanted to let everyone know that Yuri was his, and his only. Yes, Viktor craved more. Viktor needed to kiss Yuri then and there, mark him as taken for the world to see. But luckily he couldn't shake the thought of ruining Yuri's career, or worse, Yuri's relationship with him. Viktor just couldn't risk losing that. Although he couldn’t fight a painful thought in the back of his mind. Was Yuri even his to lose?  
The cameras and noise died down after what felt like an eternity, switched with the mild shuffling of feet leaving the stadium and the murmured ‘thank you’s and ‘congratulations’ of reporters and news crews as they straggled off the ice. Viktor saw a chance, and he dared himself to take it. 

He moved his arm from Yuri’s shoulder to his waist, pushing him gently towards the end of the platform. Yuri took the hint, stepping off tenderly onto the ice. Viktor watched him attentively from behind, to make sure he landed properly on his skates. Definitely not staring at his hips or his thighs or his a-… Viktor visibly shook the thought from his head, luckily Yuri wasn’t looking, and hopped off the podium, waving slightly at the lingering people watching them. He moved as quickly as he could across the ice in shoes towards what Viktor hoped would be an empty locker room. Yuri waved as well, smiling innocently the entire time as he glided across the ice behind the other. Viktor kept his eyes glued to the far wall, ignoring the chill in his fingertips. Ignoring the impulse to hold Yuri’s hand in his. 

Viktor practically pulled Yuri inside and the locker room door was closed in an instant behind them. Victor breathed a sigh of relief, noticing a lock and moving his long fingers down to flick it closed. They were finally alone. Viktor needed closure, needed to know what this strange heat was inside of him. 

“We wouldn’t want any interruptions would we Yuri.” Viktor mused, turning towards Yuri, his mouth twisting into a less than pure smirk. He relished in the blush that bloomed across Yuri’s face, wanting desperately to tease him mercilessly. To see how far he could go, see how far Yuri would let him. Although it was almost a bit too easy. A kind word, a gentle touch, a few inches between them was all it took for Yuri to melt. It was silent as they both stood there, only air and the flow of excited energy between them. This was incredibly easy, so why was Viktor's heart beating so damn fast. Yuri brought his hand to his face, biting his knuckle slightly and reluctantly meeting Viktor’s eyes, anticipating his words. But Viktor didn't feel like giving in just yet. It was Yuri’s performance, Yuri’s big day. Whatever Victor had to say, whatever it was he was feeling, it could wait. He took his coat off slowly, pretending not to notice the way Yuri's eyes shot away, replaced by a small twitch in his hands. Viktor gingerly placed it on the ground, hoping the loss of layers would help him cool his head. His eyes wandered slowly down Yuri's body expectantly, trying to send him some sort of silent sign of encouragement. 

Yuri sighed, breath quivering through his entire body, head tilting down to look at his skates, avoiding Viktor’s heated gaze.

“Viktor” Yuri breathed, sending a pleasant shiver up the Russians spine. “I’m sorry about the triple axel… and the Salchow, I promise next time I’ll-

Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle, taking a slow step towards the other. His innocence was adorable, but Viktor couldn’t hold back much longer. 

Viktor had always known that he was strong.

He was able to flirt with reckless abandon, throwing pda at everyone like it was his passion. A heart breaker, for lack of a better term. He was never affected by his "bold" actions, at least not in the same way it appeared that others were. He never fell in love. Love was a weakness, something he couldn't afford. He did enjoy aspects of love, of corse. He enjoyed the feedback he received, the embarrassment, the hunger. Viktor loved watching other people crumble beneath his touch. Confidence came as naturally to him as skating, he couldn't help that people were weak for him. 

Yet here he stood, the great Viktor Nikiforov, fighting desperately against his body to keep his hands steady and his breathing even. 

Viktor had always thought he was strong. But something about Katsuki Yuri made him want to be weak.

“This isn’t about the axel Yuri”. Viktor spoke, shaking his head and hoping to shake this feeling inside of him. Yuri froze, caught like a deer in headlights as he stared into Viktor’s icy blue eyes. He took another step towards Yuri, hesitantly closing the distance between them. Viktor sighed, mouth pressed into a firm line. He was being weak.

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you looked out there Yuri”. Viktor tried his best to drown every syllable in a sensual undertone, practically moaning the words. Yuri’s heart skipped a beat.

“No one could take their eyes off of you”. He moved his quivering hands slowly to Yuri’s hips, resting them tenderly on the skin tight costume.

He felt the shot of heat radiate from Yuri’s body and into his fingertips, seeping through him. Yuri let out a quiet gasp at the touch, and Viktor could've sworn Yuri arched ever so slightly into him. Maybe he was going crazy after all. His eyes scanned Yuri’s face, searching for a look of disgust, a sign to get away or any sign of discomfort, but found nothing.

“You intrigue me Yuri” Viktor chuckled, rubbing small circles into Yuri’s hips with his thumbs. Tingles ran up Viktor’s spine, dusting his cheeks lightly with color.

“You never run from my touch, you always seem anxious, but you never avoid it.” He spoke smoothly, almost as if asking Yuri a question. “I just can’t seem to understand you.”

It was true, he couldn’t understand Yuri in this regard. Everyone else Viktor had encountered would either avoid his touch, or beg him for more, Yuri just accepted it. Blindly accepted what Viktor was willing to give him. He could tell Yuri was fond of him, but he wished that, as impossible and stupid as it sounds, that Yuri felt a bit more. He wished, but, he was realistic. Yuri was the only person that made Viktor test his self-control, made him question how much was too much, made him question his true intentions. He was stuck in this paradox of wanting to touch Yuri more and not wanting to drive Yuri away. For the first time Viktor was confused. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to do anything wrong. He had been pretty forward so far, but he was ready for the patience to snap and for Yuri to reject his touch. But Yuri only moved his hands to rest gently on Viktor’s forearms, still staring, terrified into his eyes, but making no move to leave.

Why was Yuri doing this to him? Why wasn’t he reacting like every other person Viktor encountered? He was an open book, Viktor could see right through him, but his responses made no sense, they were anything but normal. It was driving Viktor crazy.

“What was your Eros today Yuri” Victor asked urgently, pressing his hands slightly harder into Yuri’s hips. He didn’t want to hurt Yuri, but he needed Yuri there to steady himself.  
Yuri’s eyes shoot open his grip tightening against the sleeves of Victor’s shirt. Viktor knew that he wasn’t expecting this. He could see the spark of a secret in Yuri’s eyes, something he wasn’t telling him. 

“Your performance today was completely different, it wasn’t just a pork katsudon... was it?” Viktor breathed, shocked at the desperation in his own voice.  
Viktor knew he was being foolish, he knew this wouldn’t work, but he still hoped that maybe, just maybe, Yuri was thinking of him. Yes, it was selfish, he hated how frantically he wanted -no- needed Yuri and still he craved it more than anything. 

Viktor wanted Yuri all to himself.

He was trying so hard to play it cool, trying not to let his confidence falter but he was scared. Yuri needed a coach, did Yuri even want Viktor to be anything more? He kept his eyes determined, he wasn’t letting Yuri go until he got his answer. Even if it wasn’t the one he had hoped for. Even if this broke him, he knew he wouldn’t leave Yuri. He couldn’t. This feeling inside him, this ache that was consuming his entire body, it was something Viktor hadn’t felt before. He knew what it was. He knew, but the answer made his throat dry and his stomach pulse. Viktor knew he was in love.

Yuri gulped hard, opening his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He was shaking under Viktor’s grasp terrified of something, something that Viktor couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

“Yuri,” Viktor’s voice shook more than he had expected. “Please… tell me.”

His voice was soft when he spoke, gentle and pleading. Viktor’s thumbs returned to tracing slow circles, anxiously waiting for Yuri’s answer. Yuri trembled beneath him, mouth still and eyes closed.

“Yuri, look at me” Viktor sighed, placing his finger under Yuri’s chin and gently lifting the others face towards his. Yuri reluctantly met his eyes, filling with shock at the smile across Viktor’s face. 

“I’m sorry Yuri.” Victor was bracing himself for the worst. 

Yuri relaxed slightly under Victor’s words and touch, subtle confusion flashing briefly across his face. He took a breath as if to say something but Viktor cut him off before he could speak.

“I can’t seem to hold myself back any longer,” Viktor laughed, pressing his thumb onto Yuri’s lower lip. The familiar warmth comforted him slightly. “Forgive me, will you?”  
In a burst of natural confidence Viktor tilted his head downwards, closing his eyes and joining their lips together.

He pressed lightly against Yuri’s soft lips, moving his hand from Yuri’s hip to the small of his back and pulling him closer. Yuri was so warm, and comforting and Viktor couldn’t help but melt into the kiss as he savored the moment. Every part of him hoped that this would last forever, but he came to his senses, and pulled away, a satisfying ‘pop’ echoing through the empty locker room. 

Yuri still stood there eyes wide, but neither of them moved from their intimate position. Viktor had done it now. The look of terror in Yuri’s eyes was evident, and he felt his heart snap in two. This was not the reaction he had hoped for.

Viktor’s thoughts were cut off as Yuri wove his hands around Victor’s neck, pressing their bodies flush together and pulling Viktor’s head downwards to clash their lips together. This kiss was different. This kiss was wanting. Viktor gasped at the sensation but met Yuri’s clumsy lips with eager actions. This was better than anything Viktor has dreamed of. The press of Yuri’s body on his, the push of supple lips and the warm hands running cautiously through his hair, this was everything Viktor could have ever hoped for. Viktor began to regain his certainty and decided to step things up a bit.

He ran his tongue quizzically along Yuri’s lower lip, delighting in the yelp of surprise that escaped the others delicious mouth. Yuri opened hesitantly and Viktor’s tongue moved ferociously, caressing every inch of Yuri’s mouth with his tongue, devouring him. He moved in long quick motions, and felt his heart flutter at the bold swipe of Yuri’s tongue against his. He was dying to taste Yuri, to feel him. Yuri clumsily recreated the movements of Viktor’s tongue against his, clearly inexperienced but eager. He was so adorable. Viktor nibbled along Yuri’s bottom lip, swallowing every gasp and sucking gently on the tender flesh. Yuri tasted amazing, felt amazing, smelt amazing it was almost too much all at once and Viktor’s head was spinning. Viktor pulled Yuri against him, longing for Yuri to be impossibly closer. 

More. Viktor needed more.

His hands wrapped around Yuri’s waist in an instant, pressing the smaller boy back forcefully against the lockers, never breaking their heated kiss. Viktor was growing impatient. Yuri was too perfect, too pure, Viktor wanted to ruin him. A small whine escaped Yuri’s lips as Viktor slid his thigh between the man’s legs, sending sparks of electricity coursing through his body. He pressed himself into Yuri, using his hold on the boy’s hips to increase the friction. Continuing the rolling motion, Viktor indulged in watching Yuri’s face. He was fascinated by the flush on his cheeks and the lust in his eyes. He wondered what Yuri would look like when he was done with him, and felt his cock twitch at the new image. Viktor dragged his lips to Yuri’s neck, sucking and biting roughly at the flesh. Yuri moaned his approval, Viktor’s name slipping through his lips. The encouragement rushed through Viktor’s veins as his motions became hazardous.

He wanted to leave marks, he wanted everyone to know that Yuri was his.

Yuri couldn’t seem to stop filling the room with light moans and muttered curses that went straight to Victor’s groin. Fuck he even sounded amazing. Viktor wanted to hear more of Yuri’s cute voice. Wanted to hear that voice scream his name as it shook. His mind drifted back to earlier, when Yuri’s breath hitched at his simple praise. The Russian smirked into Yuri’s neck, sucking one more hickie for good measure before pulling his mouth away from the heated skin. Viktor had an idea.

“God Yuri, you’re amazing” He purred against Yuri’s collarbone, punctuating his sentence with a hard grind of his hips. He felt Yuri shudder against him as he bit his lip, attempting to hold back a sob. Viktor smiled. He was a genius.

“Let me hear your cute voice Yuri-“he teased, rolling his hips up languidly. Yuri’s mouth fell open, adorable purrs and whines filling the air. Music to Viktor’s ears. He wondered if anyone was left in the building, if anyone would walk in on them. Viktor couldn’t help but think that he didn’t mind if someone saw. Then they would know Yuri was his. He was painfully hard already, throbbing uncomfortably in his jeans, just from this teasing. Maybe he was a bit of a sadist.

Viktor nipped at a collarbone, trailing his hands up Yuri’s chest, stroking the smooth muscle and beaming with pride at the boy’s progress. His hands brushed daringly over Yuri’s nipples and reaching up to the zipper of his costume. 

“May I?” Viktor mused, grasping the zipper lightly between his fingers. He already knew the answer. 

“Please”. Yuri’s voice came out breathless and needy, and Viktor’s heart stopped at the sound. This was unfair. The problem in Viktor’s pants was aching and he craved a release. But from the position of his thigh, he could tell Yuri was having a similar issue. Despite his desire, Viktor took his time, easing the suit off of Yuri’s body, pausing every so often to press kisses and whisper praises into the newly exposed skin. Yuri seemed eager enough, whimpering at the gesture and arching his hips into Viktor’s pleadingly. 

Once Yuri’s suit was off, Viktor had nearly full access to the man, standing in front of him in only his boxers. He felt his mouth watering at the thought.

“Be a good boy and get those off for me okay?” Viktor purred, nudging Yuri’s skates with his feet and planting a soft kiss to his neck. He felt Yuri’s pulse stutter against his lips, but the skater did as he asked, bending down to unlace his skates. Yuri was clearly in a hurry, fumbling with the laces, practically trying to rip the skates off his feet, but Viktor wanted to take this slow. He’d waited for what felt like an eternity, and he was going to enjoy this. 

Drinking in Yuri’s figure, Viktor slowly began pulling his shirt over his head, smirking at Yuri ogling him from the floor. Viktor was surprised by how good he looked in this position. Though Yuri might look even better on his knees with those gorgeous lips wrapped around Viktor’s cock. Maybe another time. 

Viktor tossed his shirt to the side carelessly and waited for Yuri to finish with his skates. He felt some well-deserved teasing was in order. 

“You look so good underneath me Yuri.” He gushed, rejoicing slightly in the obvious twitch beneath Yuri’s boxers.

Yuri ripped his second skate off shoving it away from him and springing back up into a standing position. He stared at Viktor expectantly, placing his hands cautiously on the beautifully carved chest in front of him. There was a gleam in Yuri’s eyes that warmed Viktor’s heart. He reached towards the brunette, enclosing both of Yuri’s small hands in his own and pulling one towards his mouth. He gingerly placed a kiss to Yuri’s hand, then to each of his knuckles. He felt Yuri shiver against him as he moved to kiss and lick at the boy’s fingertips, finishing with a sweet peck to his palm before moving to the other hand. He repeated this process, eyes occasionally glancing over at the blushing mess that was Yuri. He brought Yuri’s hands down to his sides and instead moved to cup the others face with his own.

“How are you so perfect Yuri?” He laughed, the question entirely genuine. It didn’t seem fair that someone could be this beautiful and talented and charming and unique. Yuri’s response was a needy sigh as he stepped closer to Viktor, leaving only centimetres between them. So cute.

Without warning Viktor lifted Yuri by his thighs, wrapping the smaller boy’s legs around him and turning to place Yuri tenderly on a change room bench. Viktor pushed the boy gently onto his back, hanging over him with a starving look on his face. Here Yuri was, practically writhing beneath him, it was a dream come true. He stared down at Yuri, eyes cascading with possessiveness, tracing Yuri’s sides with his fingers.

“Fuck Yuri,” Viktor sighed, this was undoubtable better than anything he could dream of. “You’re so hot.”

Yuri shook at his words, the now obvious tent in his boxers twitching happily at the praise. Viktor’s hands glided over Yuri’s pale skin, mapping the tender flesh beneath his fingers. Viktor wanted to burn this moment into his memory forever. He caressed Yuri’s stunning body, massaging every inch of him, stopping only to pay special attention to the soft pink buds on his chest. Viktor stole another glance at Yuri’s face as he took one of the buds into his mouth and sucked, loving the visceral reaction. Yuri was flushed and glistening with sweat, mouth hung open, releasing shaky pants and groans into the room. 

“Ah! Viktor—“Yuri gasped, arching his back off the table and into Victors touch. He grabbed the other nipple and twisted it lightly in his fingers, not wanting any part of Yuri’s delicious body to be ignored. Yuri’s sounds filled the room, mixing with the lewd noises from Viktor’s tongue as he glided down Yuri’s body. Kissing his cute chest, his toned stomach, and his thick thighs, licking and pleasing every inch of Yuri’s body that he could get his hands on. He stopped between Yuri’s legs, gazing up at him with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. This was fun. 

Viktor was agonizingly close to Yuri’s crotch, he just wanted to stretch this out a bit longer. He bit lightly at Yuri’s thigh, sucking a mark into the supple skin and flicking his tongue over it before moving to the other thigh. Yuri knees were shaking as he watched Viktor with lidded eyes. Viktor couldn’t hold back much longer. He licked his lips as his thumbs hooked under the hem of Yuri’s boxers, eyes glancing briefly at Yuri’s face for a signal. He was met with a quick nod of Yuri’s head as he pulled the boxers off. Yuri’s cock bounced up eagerly, tip already leaking precum and Yuri’s hands rushed to cover himself, suddenly overwhelmed with embarrassment.

“Yuri,” Viktor growled, pinning Yuri’s hands above his head. “I want to see all of your stunning body ok,” He leaned over Yuri, slightly grinding against his exposed dick and whispering dangerously into his ear, “So don’t you dare cover it.”

Yuri twitched under Viktor, but kept his hands above his head even when he released his grip on the boy’s hands.

“Good boy Yuri” Viktor hummed, moving a finger down Yuri’s cock. 

Yuri’s head fell back onto the bench as he whined, bucking his hips slightly into Viktor’s touch. He could already see Yuri unravelling. His thumb swirled experimentally around the tip, forcing a shuddering moan from Yuri’s chest. Viktor continued to torment him, wrapping his hand around the boys cock and stroking at a ridiculously slow pace. Yuri’s toes curled and Viktor saw his muscles tensing throughout his body. 

“V-Victor I’m-“ Yuri gasped, feeling the heat build in the pit of his stomach. 

Almost as if on cue Viktor pulled his hand away, leaving Yuri keening for his touch. Viktor knew this was cruel, and he was enjoying every second of it. He stared at Yuri intently, slowly moving to place his fingertips on Yuri’s lips. Yuri stared back quizzically, unsure of Viktor’s intentions. 

“Open”

Oh. Yuri parted his lips slightly as Viktor slid two fingers into his mouth. His breath hitched at the warm heat, and he was almost regretting not putting that mouth to good use earlier. Yuri moved his tongue, rubbing and sucking, coating his fingers in a slick warmth that made Viktor himself blush. Yuri held eye contact throughout, much to Viktor’s surprise. He was enjoying this a little too much. He pulled his fingers from Yuri’s mouth with a slick ‘pop’ and moved his now wet fingers down towards Yuri’s entrance.

“Yuri,” He crooned, pressing a fingertip against Yuri. “I want you to relax…okay—“

Yuri took a deep breath focusing on Viktor’s icy blue eyes as he eased the first finger in to the knuckle.

“Great job Yuri.” He mused as he started gently moving that finger in and out of Yuri’s tight hole. The brunette gasped at the sensation. It didn’t hurt, but it felt different, it was a burning pressure and Yuri craved more. Yuri began to rock his hips back against Viktor’s finger silently begging him for more. Luckily Viktor understood perfectly.

“Good boy Yuri, so eager…” Came Viktor’s praise, as he pushed his digit in fully. Yuri gasped at the intrusion, his eyes fluttered closed and his head tilted back on the bench. Yuri must’ve been craving those sweet words of reassurance from his idols mouth. Viktor however had a different plan, for now, as he gently curled his finger upwards pressing into Yuri’s heat. Yuri chocked on a moan as Viktor’s long, thick fingers nudged his bundle of nerves, driving him crazy. He quickly added a second finger admiring the drawn out whine from Yuri at the sudden stretch. He slowly scissored his fingers inside of Yuri, digging into his walls and edging him open with the most despicable friction.

“V-Viktor…please!” Yuri urged him on, his sweet voice all Viktor needs to test his self-control. Part of Viktor wanted to wait, to see Yuri beg. Fortunately for Yuri, a much more urgent part of Viktor craved release and couldn’t resist any longer.

He removed his fingers from Yuri, who winced at the loss, legs shaking with desire. Viktor stood, making quick work of his jeans and boxers, practically tearing them off his body. He didn’t care about his clothes right now, all he cared about was his amazing Yuri, practically begging right in front of him. Who could resist? Once Viktor was finally free of his pants and boxers, kicking them off his legs, he noticed Yuri leering at his now exposed cock. It’s not as if Yuri hadn’t seen it before, but maybe now it was different. Now it wasn’t a fleeting glance as Yuri tried to avert his eyes out of embarrassment, now it was right in front of him. Viktor was painfully hard, cock leaking beads of precum everywhere. Viktor guided Yuri back down on the bench and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead before lining up their hips, and pulling Yuri’s hips up, onto his lap. Viktor took a steadying breath, squeezing Yuri’s ass lightly before pushing gradually in. 

A low moan ripped through his chest as he felt Yuri’s walls tight around him. Yuri’s back arched off the bench with a gasp, rocking his hips back against the feeling of Viktor’s cock inside him, stretching him open.

“S-shit-“Viktor breathed, steadying his hands on Yuri’s hips as he felt a familiar heat fill his stomach. “You feel so good Yuri”

Viktor would guess that Yuri could’ve come from that praise alone, based on the shuddering moans that dripped from his throat. Viktor started slowly, rocking his hips into Yuri at a steady pace, fucking into Yuri smoothly. Viktor angled his hips, studying the reactions beneath him, waiting for a sign. A loud moan of Viktor’s name was all it took and he knew what angle to pound into, relentlessly hitting that spot inside of Yuri over and over with each thrust. Wanting to hear that pure voice say the dirtiest things. Craving it even. His hands were firm on Yuri’s hips, digging in roughly, Viktor was almost sure there’d be bruises. He’d be sure to kiss them better tomorrow, but right now all Viktor could focus on was the blinding heat ripping through his body as his thrusts because more erratic inside of Yuri. 

“Yuri... I’m close- Ah!-you’re just too good Yuri” Viktor taunted, as he bucked into Yuri as fast as he could, filling him with every roll of his hips and feeling his release coming. Yuri was falling to pieces underneath him, his mouth hanging open spitting out littering’s of ‘yes’ and ‘Viktor’ over and over again. Viktor, grabbed Yuri’s hands, finally brave enough to entwine their fingers as he watched Yuri’s face as if he was the only thing in the whole world. Yuri reached his climax, body convulsing against the bench and cuming across his and Viktor’s stomachs. He watched Yuri’s face intently, watched the rising pleasure build and explode in his features, saving this memory for later.

Yuri’s walls tightened around Viktor, sending a shock of blinding white pleasure across his vision, head tilting back as he felt his body shiver in pleasure. All it took was Yuri’s weak, oversensitive mewls to push him over the edge. He was hit hard with wave after wave of bliss, cuming in heavy spurts inside of Yuri. He rode out his orgasm as Yuri whined weakly beneath him, before pulling out and staring, exhausted, down at Yuri.

He looked spectacular, face red and flustered, cum staining his cute stomach, mouth gaping and gasping for breath, blooming love-bites on his neck and thighs, skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Viktor needed to remember this. This was perfect. 

“Yuri…” Viktor sighed, leaning down over Yuri’s tired body and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. Viktor dared himself to say it, to finally admit it out loud. Viktor thought that maybe being weak wouldn’t be so bad if it was for Yuri.

“I love you”

Yuri’s eyes went wide, but he chuckled at the man on top of him.

“I love you too Viktor”


End file.
